<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MAGIC (IS WHAT WE ARE) by lila_luscious1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748032">MAGIC (IS WHAT WE ARE)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1'>lila_luscious1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, HOLD ON I'M COMING, LOVE COME DOWN, Life Partners, MY LOVE IS ALIVE, Marriage, Married Life, Married Sex, Multi, Total Committment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fics between 150 and 1,000 words, AOS-centric. Couples are<br/>ELENA AND MACK (MACKELENA/YOYOMACK),<br/>PHIL AND MELINDA (PHILLINDA), JEMMA/FITZ (FITZ-<br/>SIMMONS). DON'T BE SHOCKED TO SEE DAISY/GRANT<br/>,<br/>OR DAISY/TRIPP, OR MELINDA/ANDREW</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>E RODRIGUEZ/M MACKENZIE, J SIMMONS/L FITZ, M MAY/P COULSON</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MAGIC (IS WHAT WE ARE)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts">dirtydiana139</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts">beckysue_bonner</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts">beckibenhoffer</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts">dwalk1_2002</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts">joli_camarillo</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts">Bacner</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unseen_MrStanton/gifts">The_Unseen_MrStanton</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/InFairWingHellsing/gifts">InFairWingHellsing</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombieblackbear/gifts">zombieblackbear</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaScotHilander/gifts">NovaScotHilander</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyMichelleLover/gifts">CourtneyMichelleLover</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts">Andoras_Ice_Prince</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts">ashlee_jordan888</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts">ample_annie</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts">bichita_36e</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts">da_manelli</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiamagnolia/gifts">georgiamagnolia</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/gifts">briget_bee</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts">julrenda</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The time is 1625hrs; I am HR DIRECTOR Gena Michaelson...here with me today is Assistant Director<br/>
Elena Rodriguez. The subject of today's discussion is whether the AD is <em>COMPROMISED</em> ,</p><p>and if so to what extent, AND WITH WHOM.</p><p>G Michaelson: Assistant Director, I'll be direct: Are you compromised?</p><p>E Rodriguez: I will be equally direct-the answer is YES.</p><p>GM: I see. There is a...rumor, scuttle-butt, loose talk...that the DIRECTOR is the 'with whom',<br/>
in your case.</p><p>ER: Yes.</p><p>GM: To what extent?</p><p>ER: To the fullest extent possible</p><p>GM: That is to say: FULLY and COMPLETELY compromised?</p><p>ER: That is correct.</p><p>GM: Are you aware of a current SHIELD policy prohibiting personal, intimate relationships between<br/>
operatives?</p><p>GR: The Director thought such a policy...impractical. We are aboard that aircraft for months a at time;<br/>
the last time that I personally was off of it has been over a year. Intimate relationships flourish in an<br/>
environment where so many healthy Women and Men are in such close proximity for what can be extended<br/>
periods. Mack-The Director-understands PEOPLE; that apart from constant stress and alert status, outlets<br/>
are necessary...REQUIRED, even. If there is any hint that a due to a personal situation an agent or agents<br/>
cannot perform satisfactorily, in such a way as to endanger a mission, or bring discredit upon The Agency,<br/>
then said agent/agents are split up.</p><p>GM: I see...I see. As the Director has seen fit to not enforce such a policy, then none has been breached.<br/>
You have never, and would never endanger a mission, fellow agents, or bring discredit upon The Agency due<br/>
to your compromised status?</p><p>ER: I have only ever put MYSELF in harm's way; risked my own life. She holds up her mechanical arms, lets<br/>
lets them drop.</p><p>GM: Yes...Yes...interview terminated-1747hrs. Thank you, Assistant Director.</p><p>ER: Don't mention it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I assigned the following names those never assigned<br/>a FIRST NAME:</p><p>PIPER: LAURIE</p><p>KHAN: MARLON</p><p>DIAZ: DEANNA</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>